qiafandomcom-20200214-history
Budapest 2020 Mission
Background By 2020, Sağlık Pharmaceuticals had been experimenting on a number of individuals in a bid to turn them into Naturals. According to Adil Kurtuluş the purpose of this was to combat a future threat of Pariahs. Kurtuluş believed that one of these test subjects, Adam Solomon (aka Patient Zero), was the key to this in two ways: one, to activate the Change in all the other test subjects and build the "Family" that would fight the Pariahs in the future, and two, to awaken a Pariah specimen that Kurtuluş had acquired, in order for him to study the creature further. However, Adam rebelled against Kurtuluş and instead recruited the Family for the alternate purpose of destroying Sağlık Pharmaceuticals. To this end, he and the other 'Unnaturals' planned to destroy the Sağlık facility in Budapest, Health Medicines, where Kurtuluş was keeping the Pariah specimen, along with all their research and data. Infraction While technically not an infraction as it was to occur in the current timeframe, Sarah Cunnington - aware of Adam's plans - was authorised to take whatever measures were necessary to prevent him from doing so. Mission Outline As Sarah was still under the influence of prohiberazin after being left in 1980 by Adam, she had to Jump with the help of Tasneem Hafiz, who was to then immediately return 24 hours later to pick her up again. During her 24 hours in Budapest, Sarah first scouted out the building, noting its heavy security. After spending the night with Viktor Kozma, she returned the next morning and paid two men to park their pickup van directly in front of the security gate, providing her with a distraction in order to access the grounds of the building. After then gaining entry through a storage room window, she soon discovered the Pariah, still undergoing testing by Adil Kurtuluş and his subordinate, Lénárd Farkas. However, it wasn't long before she was discovered and came face-to-face with Kurtuluş. Seeing no point in lying, Sarah explained that she was from the QIA, while in turn Kurtuluş admitted to experimenting on Adam, Sebastián Marcos, Marcel Jobert and Daniel MacKenzie, along with the others who had become Adam's Family. He also revealed his intention to reprogram the Pariah, with Adam's help, and the fact that the facility had security measures preventing quantum shifts out of its walls. Kurtuluş then threatened Sarah at gunpoint, calling her his "backup plan". Later, when Adam and his Family arrived, they deployed a series of explosives and a computer virus to eradicate all of Sağlık's data. However, Kurtuluş seemed unperturbed by this, more interested in Adam awakening the Pariah. After revealing that his associate Tomáš Horak was holding Adam's daughter Magdalena Solomon hostage, Kurtuluş forced Adam to awaken the Pariah. Once awake, the creature began massacring those inside the building, including Farkas, as it 'charged' its quantum energy, feeding off its victims by physically aging them until they died - similar to the manner in which Mary Bowman had killed her victims. Stopping midway through feeding off Michal Jachin - according to Kurtuluş, it was 'full' by this point - the Pariah then switched to indiscriminate murder, taking the lives of many more - including Kurtuluş, though the scientist had believed himself to be immune. Backed into a corner and believing her unborn baby to be under threat, Sarah managed to kill the Pariah by forcing a screwdriver through its single exposed eye and into its brain. Emotionally and physically exhausted, she allowed Adam and the few survivors to leave, knowing that Adam needed to find and rescue his daughter. She remained among the carnage until Hafiz arrived and brought her back to the present. Repercussions Following the mission, it was confirmed that Sağlık Pharmaceuticals was essentially destroyed; not only was the data destroyed, but also all the key members of the company (Kurtuluş, Horak, Farkas) were either dead or missing. The London Sweeper Team cleared up the mess left behind in Budapest, and brought back the dead Pariah for Dietrich Kruger to study (which he did, with the help of Denny Franklin).Category:Missions